


Tan

by nhathoang_cute



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhathoang_cute/pseuds/nhathoang_cute
Summary: Tôi đã yêu một người,bằng cách lặng lẽ ngắm nhìn những bông hoa đang nở rộ trong lồng ngực.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 4





	Tan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tỷ tỷ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=T%E1%BB%B7+t%E1%BB%B7).



**01.**

Kise nhìn Kuroko, môi mím chặt.

Một khoảng im lặng giàn ra giữa hai người. Bên ngoài quán cà phê sách nơi Kise Ryota và Kuroko Tetsuya đang ngồi chỉ có tiếng gió thổi lao xao, ánh nắng vàng nhạt nhòa chiếu vào qua khung cửa kính mờ mờ càng làm khuôn mặt đang chứa đầy tâm tình của Kise trở lên ửng hồng. Đường phố tan tầm chưa khỏi đông đúc, tuy thế vẫn không làm cho bầu không khí nơi đây bớt căng thẳng và gượng gạo hơn.

"Này..." Kise đột ngột lên tiếng, hỏi Kuroko với khuôn mặt bình tĩnh mà chứa đầy ẩn tình. "Cũng đã được mười ba năm rồi, kể từ khi tớ gặp cậu lần đầu nhỉ?"

Kuroko đang khuấy nhẹ cốc trà đen trước mặt bỗng ngừng lại. Kuroko có chút bất ngờ khi nghe Kise buộc miệng nói ra câu đó. Kuroko không hiểu vấn đề câu nói, có thể cậu quá tập trung vào cuốn sách trước mặt mà quên mất ý niệm của đối phương. Câu nói này liệu có mang một thứ hàm ý sâu xa mà cậu không có khả năng thông hiểu, hay đơn giản là một câu nói quâng bơ đang lúc nhàm chán của Kise. Dù thế, cậu vẫn không cảm thấy sốt ruột khi mình chưa hiểu vấn đề, mà chỉ gật đầu coi như trả lời, tiếp tục thưởng trà.

Kise thấy Kuroko không nói gì thì cũng chỉ nhắc nhẹ cốc cà phê đen đã nguội ngắt lên một cách đĩnh đạc, bình thản như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra. Qua khuôn mặt hời hợt không chút cảm xúc kia, không ai biết được nội tâm của hắn đang gào thét nhường nào.

"Kurokocchi, sống trên đời này cái gì cũng phải có giá của nó nhỉ..."

Kuroko đang đọc cuốn sách bìa mỏng đặt trên bàn, nhíu mày, ngẩng mặt lên nhìn Kise một cách khó hiểu. Kise giật mình, hắn vừa lỡ miệng nói ra một ý nghĩ thầm kín mà bấy lâu nay mình đã giấu kĩ. Kise biết bản thân mình đôi khi khó hiểu đến kỳ quặc, hắn muốn rút lại lời nói đó, nhưng ai cũng phải biết rõ một điều rằng, lời nói như bát nước đổ, không bao giờ thu hồi lại được.

"Ý cậu là gì, Kise-kun?"

Kise giật mình, ngẩng mặt lên nhìn chằm chằm vào khuôn mặt của người vừa đặt ra câu nghi vấn đó. Bốn mắt đối nhau, bầu không khí căng như dây đàn, tưởng như rút cạn oxi trong khí huyết. Nhưng chỉ mình Kise cảm thấy thế thôi. Ngay khi quyết định sắp xếp cuộc hẹn này, thần kinh của hắn đã chẳng giây phút nào thư giãn nổi. Hơn nữa, việc phải đối diện với một người mà lý trí hắn hiểu rõ kết cục của hai người sẽ chẳng đi về đâu. Hai từ thôi, Kuroko đối với Kise thực sự rất "quan trọng", nhưng còn hắn đối với cậu thì...

Kise nhất thời chết trân, chẳng biết nên trả lời Kuroko thế nào cho hợp tình hợp lý mà cứ nín thinh nhìn đối phương. Khuôn mặt Kuroko vẫn không hề thay đổi thứ cảm xúc thường trực vẫn luôn hiện hữu khi đối diện với Kise: lãnh đạm và bình tĩnh. Ừ thôi, dù sao chăng nữa thì chuyện vẫn vậy, mối lương duyên này coi như dứt bỏ, Kise muốn cược một ván bài, dù nó dứt khoát có thể khiến Kuroko lìa xa hắn mãi mãi. Ít ra trước khi đi, hắn vẫn muốn chính đôi môi của mình nói ra tất cả.

"Người ta bảo 'có qua có lại'." Kise đều đều nói, ánh mắt mơ hồ nhìn lướt ra ngoài khung cửa kính bên cạnh. "Tớ thấy điều đó không hẳn là đúng."

Trước khi nói ra lời cảm nhận này, Kise đã nghĩ, có khi nào tình cảm hắn dành cho Kuroko một lúc nào đó sẽ được cậu đáp trả lại một cách xứng đáng không nhỉ.

"Ừ, cuộc đời mà." Kuroko vẫn tiếp tục đọc sách, không nhìn Kise dù chỉ một lần.

"Vậy... cậu đã từng nợ ai thứ gì chưa?" Ngừng một lúc, Kise đột ngột hỏi. Không thể phủ nhận câu trả lời của Kuroko đã khiến đôi tai hắn cảm thấy chút đau nhức.

"Nếu cậu đang nói về vấn đề tiền bạc thì tớ nghĩ là không." Kuroko nhàn nhạt đáp. "Mà nếu có, tớ sẽ tìm cách xử lý chúng ổn thỏa."

Kise lúc này ánh mắt chợt sững lại. "Kurokocchi... cậu hiểu lầm ý của tớ rồi..."

Càng về vế sau, lời nói của Kise càng nhỏ dần. Thái độ của Kuroko thực sự làm hắn sửng sốt, có chút thất vọng.

Phải ha, hắn đã mong chờ quá nhiều rồi. Mong chờ tạo nên hi vọng. Hi vọng đâm ra thất vọng. Thất vọng rồi lại mong chờ. Một vòng luẩn quẩn không có hồi kết.

"Ừ nhỉ..." Kise cười khẩy, cố che đi vẻ mặt sầu não. Cuộc nói chuyện hôm nay giữa hai người là do Kise chủ động sắp đặt. Vốn tưởng chỉ lần này thôi, một lần duy nhất, Kise có thể tự mình kết thúc mãi mãi thứ tình cảm mù quáng này. Nhưng không... có lẽ hắn đã yếu lòng quá rồi. Một chút yếu lòng khi lần đầu gặp cậu, và ngày hôm nay, một lần nữa hắn lại yếu lòng mà sống quá cảm tính.

Kise tiếp tục im lặng chìm đắm trong thế giới của riêng mình, một thế giới chỉ có Kuroko và hắn im lặng ngồi bên nhau, bình yên và tĩnh lặng, mặt cho sóng gió cuộc đời, những bội bề lo âu vẫn đang gào thét. Nhưng rốt cuộc chỉ là ảo tưởng, mà hắn ngày càng bó chặt trong thứ ảo tưởng sai lầm đó, như một liều ma túy cực mạnh, rủi ro nhưng ngọt ngào, khiến hắn chới với trước tương lai mù mịt, thật sự là không biết đi đâu về đâu, bởi vì căn bản, cuộc đời có quá nhiều ngã rẽ, nhưng hắn biết rất rõ ràng, hắn đang dần rời xa thiên đường và tiến sâu hơn vào địa ngục.

Kise nhìn vào tấm cửa kính bên cạnh. Trời bắt đầu tối, một thứ bóng tốt ảm đạm. Tấm kính phản chiếu lại khuôn mặt hắn, hắn nhìn vào, chẳng thấy gì ngoài khuôn mặt u sầu của một kẻ si tình đang nhìn đời bằng một ý nghĩ rằng trên thế giới này chẳng ai bị bất công hơn mình.

Bên kia, Kuroko vẫn tiếp tục thưởng trà, im lặng đọc sách, chốc chốc lại gắp bỏ vào cốc một vài viên đường, khuấy đều. Xem ra cậu không hề sốt ruột hay muốn về nhà dù đồng hồ đã điểm hơn sáu rưỡi tối. Kuroko hay đến quán cà phê sách này vào những ngày cuối tuần khi rảnh rỗi. Nơi đây không gian yên tĩnh, phong cách bài trí hài hòa thuận mắt, nhiều thể loại sách đa dạng, hơn nữa còn có loại sữa lắc mà cậu rất thích. Việc một người sôi nổi thích tụ tập ở những nơi ồn ã như Kise lại có ý muốn cùng cậu đến đây, quả có chút bất ngờ.

Quán cà phê thưa thớt, duy chỉ còn Kise và Kuroko, những vị khách trước kia đã dần xách túi ra về. Lại là một khoảng tĩnh lặng, có chút tẻ nhạt. Trong quán thi thoảng ở quần phục vụ lại vang lên tiếng rót trà róc rách của mấy tay bồi bàn hòa cùng tiếng giở sách loạt soạt đều đều. Tiếng tim đập của Kuroko cũng cứ đều đều như thế, không một chút thay đổi nào khi ngồi trước Kise. Biết được điều này, lòng hắn càng thêm nặng nề hơn.

"Kurokocchi này... tớ nghĩ cậu phải là con gái mới đúng chứ nhỉ?" Nghĩ thế nào, Kise chợt nói thế. Bình tĩnh quan sát thái độ của Kuroko khi bị trêu chọc, Kise chỉ thầm nhếch khóe môi nhàn nhạt cười.

"Kise-kun, xin cậu đừng nói như thế. Nếu có điều gì liên quan đến giới tính của tớ làm cậu phiền lòng thì cậu có thể nói thẳng ra, không cần phải bóng gió đâu."

Kuroko ngẩng lên nhìn Kise với ánh mắt lạ lùng, bình tĩnh đáp trả hắn với khuôn mặt nghiêm túc cùng thái độ lịch sự nhã nhặn mà xa cách, ngoài đôi lông mày mảnh dẻ hơi nhíu chặt lại thì thái độ trên khuôn mặt cậu lúc này cũng chẳng thay đổi là bao.

"Haha, Kurokocchi, cậu thực sự rất dễ thương đấy!" Kise bật cười sảng khoái, không để ý đến khuôn mặt phụng phịu hờn dỗi của Kuroko.

"Sao cậu lại nghĩ vậy? Nói thế không phải có chút thô lỗ sao?" Kuroko vẫn tiếp tục giữ thái độ ôn hòa nhưng câu nói mang âm điệu hơi cao của cậu khiến Kise có chút bất an, trái tim bỗng dưng đập mạnh.

"Nhưng mà..."

Kise tránh ánh mắt của Kuroko, lảng ra chỗ khác. Nụ cười từ bao giờ đã tắt ngúm trên khuôn mặt của hắn. Nhìn thái độ nghiêm trọng của Kuroko, hắn hiểu là mình đang đùa cợt người kia quá đà.

"Nếu tớ là con gái thì cậu sẽ yêu tớ chắc?" Kuroko bình thản hỏi lại, ánh mắt không một chút xao động.

Kise giật mình, quả là có chút bất ngờ khi một người như Kuroko cũng có lúc bình tĩnh đến thản nhiên mà nói ra những câu như vậy.

 _"Nhưng tớ đã yêu cậu rồi mà..."_ Bỗng dưng trong tâm trí Kise bật lên suy nghĩ đó khiến mặt hắn bất giác đỏ ửng lên.

Giữa lúc đầu óc đang ngổn ngang không biết nói gì thêm để tiếp tục cuộc trò chuyện, cả hai bỗng nghe thấy một tiếng "keng" nhẹ vang lên, phá tan bầu không khí yên tĩnh. Chuông cửa quán cà phê báo hiệu có khách đến.

"Tetsuya, em đây rồi, tôi tìm em mãi!" Bước vào là một nam thanh niên trẻ với mái tóc đỏ rực và đôi mắt dị sắc. Thái độ anh ta có vẻ bình tĩnh và trầm ổn nhưng ánh mắt vẫn thoáng chút mất kiên nhẫn và nôn nóng. Nhìn thái độ của vị khách mới đến, Kise dễ dàng đoán được người này đang rất vội vã đi tìm Kuroko.

"A, Aksahi-kun..."

"Em thật là..." Người đó khi vào đảo mắt nhìn quanh quán cà phê một lượt rồi lập tức tiến thẳng đến chỗ bàn Kise và Kuroko đang ngồi. "Em biết là tôi không thích chờ đợi mà."

Kuroko buông tách trà, đặt nó xuống bàn. Sau đó cậu chạy ra hướng người kia đang đứng. Hai người trao đổi nhỏ gì đó, hẳn là một chuyện rất quan trọng. Khuôn mặt Kuroko trầm lắng xuống một hồi, sau đó lập tức giãn ra.

"Phục vụ, tính tiền." Sau đó cậu quay mặt hướng ra quầy phục vụ và gọi. Một tay bồi bàn béo lùn với mái tóc màu đỏ cam xoăn tít ăn mặc chỉnh chu lật đật chạy đến, cẩn thận tính tiền và ghi hóa đơn cho cả Kuroko lẫn Kise.

Đợi người phục vụ rời đi, Kuroko đối mặt trước Kise, cúi đầu và chậm rãi nói:

"Xin lỗi nhưng... Kise-kun, tớ và Akashi-kun..."

"Không sao đâu Kurokocchi! Việc giữa cậu và Akashicchi quan trọng hơn mà..." Kise ngắt lời Kuroko rồi lắc đầu, bình tĩnh nở một nụ cười, tươi tắn nhưng đầy chua xót.

Nghe thấy Kise nói vậy, Kuroko có chút thở phào. Cậu xách chiếc túi đeo lên vai rồi quay sang nhìn Akashi, gật đầu với người đứng bên cạnh.

"Vậy nhé Ryota." Akashi quay sang nhìn Kise và nói, sau đó nắm lấy tay Kuroko rồi cả hai người tiến ra ngoài phía cửa. Kuroko nhanh chóng rời đi với nét mặt tươi tắn, bỏ lại Kise cùng cốc trà đen với vài viên đường khuấy chưa tan và cuốn tiểu thuyết đã đọc được một nửa.

Akashi và Kuroko đã rời khỏi cửa, tiếng nói chuyện thân mật của họ vẫn còn vọng lại.

"Tetsuya, em thật là hư đó nha. Tự dưng biến mất làm tôi phải đi tìm mãi..."

"Xin đừng búng trán em nữa Akashi-kun, đau đấy. Hơn nữa, không phải trưa nay em đã nói là em có hẹn với Kise-kun sao?"

"Em lại ngắt lời tôi nữa rồi. Đêm nay phải phạt em mới được."

Kise vẫn ngồi ngây ra đó nhìn bóng lưng hai người đi xa rồi biến mất hẳn. Khi định thần lại thì chỗ ngồi đối diện với hắn chỉ còn là một khoảng không trống trải lạnh lẽo. Quyển tiểu thuyết vẫn để đó, từng trang sách bay bay khi có luồng gió nhẹ thổi qua từ cánh quạt tường bên trên. Trong quán cà phê lúc này chỉ còn mình Kise với một tâm trạng âu sầu rằng rốt cục lý do hắn hẹn Kuroko ra đây vẫn chưa thực hiện được.

"Nếu em không thể ở bên tôi... cả cuộc đời này tôi không còn thiết gì cả..."

Tiếng nhạc chuông điện thoạt quen thuộc vang lên, Kise uể oải rút điện thoạt trong túi ra, cúi xuống nghe.

Đầu dây bên kia lập tức vang lên giọng nói oang oang của một nam thanh niên trẻ tuổi, ngoài ra còn có tiếng nhạc xập xình ồn ã dội vào:

"Kise! Tối nay anh em ở câu lạc bộ tổ chức ăn liên hoan dưới nhà Nakamura. Chú đi không anh nhắn lại cho mấy người đó một tiếng rồi có gì anh chở chú qua luôn?"

"...Kasamatsu tiền bối?"

"Sao thế? Ừ anh đây. Mà khoan Kise, chú có chuyện gì à?" Giọng nói trầm thấp truyền qua điện thoại từ người kia, mang theo vẻ lo lắng.

"Haha...!" Kise cố gắng bật cười, nụ cười tươi tắn nhất có thể rồi dùng giọng điệu trò chuyện vui vẻ thường ngày trả lời đối phương, cố gắng không để người kia nhận ra tâm trạng phiền não. Kise luôn coi Kasamata như anh trai, sự thật hắn đã muốn khóc lắm rồi.

Nhưng cuối cùng, lời thốt ra chỉ có: "Không sao đâu. Bữa tiệc thì... xin lỗi, em lại bận việc mất rồi..."

Hắn không hề hy vọng bất cứ ai nhận ra cảm xúc của mình, kể cả Kasamatsu hay Kuroko.

"Thế à? Chú đang ở studio hả?" 

"Vâng. Mọi người vui vẻ nhé."

"Ờ được rồi, có gì mai anh gọi cho chú sau."

Cả hai đồng thời ngắt máy, từng tiếng "tút", "tút" vang lên báo hiệu cuộc trò chuyện kết thúc. Kise gấp quyển tiểu thuyết vào cho gọn lại một bên rồi không mặn không nhạt đứng dậy, mở cửa rời khỏi quán cà phê.  
  


**02.**

Quán bánh ngọt MuraMuro của Murasakibara nằm đối diện một sân bóng rổ đường phố, gần con đường nhựa dẫn đến Sơ trung Teiko. Khách khứa luôn ra vào quán tấp nập nên không khó để Kise tìm được. Trên mái hiên quán bánh dựng một tấm biển lớn, ngoài ghi tên quán ra còn trang trí thêm vài hình vẽ ngộ nghĩnh và đèn led, trong khu phố tĩnh mịch và tối tăm dường như rất nổi bật. Mặt tiền hiệu bánh còn được trồng thêm vài bụi sơn trà, gợi cảm giác tươi mát và trong trẻo.

Không khí trong quán ấm cúng và dễ chịu. Hai bên tường, vài bóng đèn dây tóc được treo so le với nhau tỏa ra thứ ánh sáng ấm áp, dịu dàng. Những chiếc bánh ngọt nhỏ nhắn xinh đẹp được trang trí tỉ mỉ đặt ở trong tủ kính, xếp gọn ghẽ nhưng khoa trương, toát lên một vẻ thanh lịch và tao nhã. Nhìn qua có thể đoán được đây là những chiếc bánh mẫu, khách hàng khi đến đây mua bánh thì được nhân viên cẩn thận trao cho những chiếc hộp nhỏ xinh cùng một nụ cười thật tươi. Ít ra khi đến đây Kise phần nào được giải tỏa tâm trạng, mặc dù hắn đối với Murasakibara chủ quán không được thân thiết lắm.

Kise đi vào trong quán. Quần thu ngân nằm bên trái, khuất sau những chiếc tủ kính bày bánh ngọt. Bên phải là vài chiếc bàn gỗ hình tròn được trải khăn trắng tinh tươm và ghế tựa dùng cho khách. Trong không khí thoang thoảng mùi đường sữa và kem tươi. Nếu là những tín đồ cuồng món ngọt chắc hẳn người ta sẽ không kiềm lòng được mà chôn chân ở chỗ này cả ngày.

"Ô, Kise đó hả?"

Giọng nói mang vẻ ngạc nhiên mà vui mừng của một nam thanh niên trẻ tuổi vang lên. Ngồi bên chiếc bàn gỗ đầu tiên sát cửa là một cậu trai có mái tóc đen dài che khuất một bên mắt. Người kia nở một nụ cười điềm đạm và ôn nhu, dưới ánh đèn huỳnh quang ấm áp khuôn mặt anh ta có vẻ rất hiền hòa.

"Himuro tiền bối?"

"Ừ, ngồi đi."

Kise cố gắng tự nhiên nhất có thể, ngồi xuống chiếc ghế bên cạnh Himuro Tatsuya, đảo mắt quanh quán bánh một lượt rồi quay lại, chăm chú nhìn vào khuôn mặt của người đối diện, gật đầu và nở một nụ cười coi như lời chào.

"Atsushi, Kise đến này!" Himuro hướng cánh cửa dẫn đến nhà bếp và gọi.

Sau tiếng gọi của anh là một giọng nói lèo nhèo mang vẻ lười biếng trẻ con của một nam thanh niên khác phát ra từ phía phòng bếp của hiệu bánh. Từ cửa bếp lúc này xuất hiện một thanh niên trẻ tuổi, cao lớn khỏe mạnh, mái tóc dài màu tím buông xõa xuống hai vai. Đối lập với Himuro, khuôn mặt Murasakibara mang vẻ gì đó già dặn và phong trần, dường như là một người từng trải. Những đường nét góc cạnh mang sự dạn dĩ kết hợp với đôi tay gân guốc đầy chai sần của anh càng làm tăng vẻ nam tính, làm cho con người này luôn có một sức hút riêng.

Murasakibara Atsushi lúc này mặc một bộ đồng phục màu bếp trắng và tạp đề màu cẩm quỳ buộc hững hờ ở thắt lưng, đơn giản mà sạch sẽ. Thái độ của anh dường như không thoải mái khi bị người khác làm phiền khi đang sáng tạo công thức làm bánh mới. Tay phải vẫn cầm một cây đánh trứng bằng inox, anh khoanh tay đứng dựa vào cửa bếp, ánh mắt tỏ vẻ hờ hững chỉ nhìn lướt qua vị khách mới đến rồi chậm rãi buông một câu:

"À, Kise-chin, cậu đến đây có chuyện gì vậy?"

Kise nở một nụ cười thật tươi rồi đáp lại:

"Tớ đến ăn tối!"

"Ăn tối bằng bánh ngọt." Murasakibara nhíu mày tỏ vẻ khó hiểu. "Cậu dở à?"

"Thôi nào! Ngày xưa Murasakibara-cchi như thế suốt còn gì, làm Akashi-cchi và Midorima-cchi phải cằn nhằn mãi."

"Tsk..." Murasakibara tặc lưỡi rồi lại bỏ vào trong bếp, kết thúc cuộc hội thoại ngắn gọn đến mức chóng váng.

"Vậy Kise," Himuro hỏi, "em muốn ăn tối ở đây hả? Tuy tay nghề nấu món mặn của Atsushi kém hơn món ngọt nhưng cũng không tệ đâu."

"Thôi ạ, em chỉ ở đây một lúc thôi. Hôm nay em và bạn có hẹn..." Kise nở một nụ cười ôn hòa rồi khéo léo từ chối. Tâm trí hắn chợt quay lại cuộc đối thoại khi nãy giữa mình Kasamatsu. Kise thầm thở dài.

"Thế à, tiếc nhỉ. Vậy uống hồng trà nhé?"

Kise gật đầu. Himuro rót trà từ bình vào chiếc tách bên cạnh rồi lịch sự mời Kise. Hắn đón lấy cốc trà từ tay anh, từ tốn nhấp một ngụm rồi lại đặt xuống bàn.

Himuro chuẩn bị một hũ đường viên tinh xảo đặt bên cạnh bình trà rồi lấy con dao cắt bánh đã chuẩn bị dưới gầm bàn ra, khéo léo cắt lấy một miếng bánh bông lan từ chiếc bánh bên cạnh. Sau đó anh cẩn thận đem miếng bánh cho vào đĩa nhỏ, đẩy ra trước mặt Kise.

"Đây là sản phẩm thử nghiệm của quán. Xin mời."

"Vâng, cảm ơn anh."

Kise nhìn chăm chú nhìn miếng bánh thơm ngon trước mặt với thái độ dò xét, tay phải tiếp tục gắp một viên đường bỏ vào tách trà trong khi đại não đang cẩn thận đánh giá chiếc bánh.

Miếng bánh trước mặt Kise không nói gì là quá đặc biệt nếu những màu sắc sặc sỡ xen kẽ trong từng lớp bánh thực sự làm hắn chóng ngợp. Những lớp bánh mềm mại nhiều màu sắc được cuộn cẩn thận thành hình xoáy ốc, xen lẽ là những lớp mứt thập cẩm làm từ hoa quả cô đặc với đường, nhìn trông rất ngon miệng và bắt mắt.

So với chiếc bánh ban đầu thì kết cấu bên trong khá phức tạp. Lúc Himuro chưa cắt bánh thì Kise đã chú ý đến nó. Đối chiếu với những chiếc cupcake hay bánh kem bày trong tủ thì chiếc bánh này thực sự quá tầm thường, với lớp kem sữa béo trát nham nhở bên ngoài và vài miếng sô cô la đơn điệu rắc không đều bên trên. Hắn cười khổ, đúng là không thể đánh giá một thứ qua vẻ về ngoài xấu xí của nó.

Kise cầm dĩa lên, cắt một miếng bánh nhỏ và đưa lên miệng. Nhấm nháp từ từ để cảm nhận vị thơm ngọt trong từng lớp bánh khác nhau, hắn hơi bất ngờ trước hương vị đa dạng của nó. Màu đỏ dường như từ dâu tây, màu tím của việt quất, xanh lục của mạt trà... kết hợp với nhau tạo thành một hương vị hòa hợp. Lớp kem sữa béo ngậy hòa cùng vị chua thanh của trái cây và vị đắng nhẹ của mạt trà và cà phê, không làm hương vị quá rối loạn mà còn bổ sung cho nhau, khích thích vị giác.

"Oa, ngon ghê!" Kise reo lên khe khẽ rồi tiếp tục cắn thêm một miếng bánh.

Himuro nhìn người đàn em đối diện, tủm tủm cười rồi nói:

"Cái bánh màu mè này mãi mà Atsushi chẳng chịu công bố gì cả! Cứ ngại ngùng suốt."

"E hèm!" Một tiếng động lớn vang lên phía sau Kise. Hắn quay lại, thì ra là Murasakibara.

"Cậu ở đây từ lúc nào?" Kise giật mình, hỏi. Chưa kịp hết ngạc nhiên thì thanh niên tóc tím đã kéo chiếc ghế bên cạnh Himuro, thản nhiên ngồi xuống, tự tay rót cho mình một tách trà rồi nhàn nhạt nói:

"Mới chỉ là sản phẩm thử nghiệm, vẫn còn đơn giản, chưa đủ bộc phá. Hơn nữa, xung quanh cũng nhiều hiệu bánh có mẫu này rồi..."

"Nhưng tớ thấy ngon mà!" Kise ăn một miếng bánh nữa rồi thẳng thắn nhận xét.

Murasakibara nghiêng đầu, ánh mắt sáng lên tỏ vẻ thích thú: "Thật hả?"

"Ừ!" Kise nhanh chóng trả lời và tiếp tục cắn miếng bánh một cách ngon lành.

"Mà... Kise này, sáng hôm qua Akashi và Kuroko... có ghé thăm hiệu bánh..."

Himuro ngập ngừng, ánh mắt thoáng qua sự băn khoăn. "Nghe Akashi và Kuroko nói rằng, cuối tháng ba năm sau, hai người họ... sẽ tổ chức đám cưới."

Kise sững sờ một giây, miếng bánh màu đỏ dâu tây kẹp trên dĩa rơi xuống bàn.

Bầu không khí nhanh chóng trở nên trầm mặc, thoáng chốc chỉ còn tiếng đồng hồ tích tắc và tiếng thở nhè nhẹ vội vã của ba người. Ngoại trừ Kise, Murasakibara và Himuro không tỏ vẻ gì là ngạc nhiên mấy.

"À... vâng." Sau một thoáng ngỡ ngàng, Kise thản nhiên đáp lời với giọng điệu lãnh đạm. Hắn không ngờ rằng khi nghe Himuro thốt ra câu nói đó, mình có thể bình tĩnh đến vậy nữa.

"Hôm nay em có gặp Kuroko-cchi và cả Akashi-cchi," Kise sau một thoáng im lặng liền đột ngột mở miệng, "nhưng không thấy hai người họ nói gì cả..."

Kise siết chặt cốc trà trong tay đến nỗi nó vang lên một tiếng "rắc", rất nhỏ thôi, nhưng trong bầu không khí thâm trầm và tĩnh lặng lại khiến âm thanh như phóng đại hơn rất nhiều, nổi bật giữa tâm trạng căn thẳng giữa ba người mà vang lên.

"Chắc họ định thông báo với bạn bè sau." Himuro đều đều nói, giọng điệu dịu dàng lại như an ủi. "Lúc đó hai người tiện đường thì ghé qua quán, cũng chỉ nói vậy..."

Kise không trả lời, im lặng cúi mặt xuống, ánh mắt tối lại mà dán chặt vào thứ chất lỏng nâu đỏ trong tách. Mặt nước trà tĩnh lặng và trong suốt, phản chiếu lại khuôn mặt Kise, dưới ánh đèn mờ mờ, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn trong tách bị biến dạng đi rất nhiều, vừa xấu xí vừa vô nghĩa.

Bàn tay hắn từ lúc nào bị nhiệt từ cốc trà làm cho bỏng rát, nhưng Kise không quan tâm. Thời điểm hiện tại, duy chỉ có Kuroko, những thứ khác đối với hắn đều không quan trọng.

"Chẹp..." Murasakibara chẹp miệng. Hai tay anh đan vào nhau, đặt sau gáy rồi ngả người về sau, dựa lưng vào tường. "Aka-chin và Kuro-chin đã công khai quan hệ yêu đương từ năm cấp ba. Aka-chin lại có tính chiếm hữu rất cao. Hai người đó sau này về với nhau dưới danh nghĩa 'vợ chồng' là điều có thể đoán trước."

Kise vẫn im lặng không nói gì. Hắn chẳng buồn ăn bánh nữa, miệng đắng ngắt còn tay chân run rẩy, ngay cả việc chớp mắt hắn cũng cảm thấy thật khó khăn.

"Này Kise, em không sao chứ?"

Himuro lo lắng hỏi khi tinh ý phát hiệu khuôn mặt thất thần và rầu rĩ của Kise.

"Em không sao đâu, Himuro tiền bối. Việc quay quảng cáo không nghỉ ở studio làm em có chút hơi mệt." Kise chậm rãi nói với khuôn mặt tươi tắn nhất có thể.

"Vậy à? Anh đưa về nhé."

Kise cười khổ lắc đầu, ánh mắt tiếp tục trùng xuống.

Himuro mím môi nhìn cậu thanh niên có mái tóc vàng sáng và đôi mắt phượng ngồi trước mặt, lặng lẽ thở dài một hơi, biểu tình trên khuôn mặt phức tạp và khó hiểu.

"Kise, em dễ đoán quá đấy."

"A, dạ...?"

Kise chợt sững lại trước câu nói đột ngột của Himuro. Sau một thoáng bất thần, hắn mím môi, nhàn nhạt nói:

"Vâng, trước kia Kurokocchi cũng hay nói em như thế."

Lúc này trên mặt Kise xuất hiện một nụ cười lạnh, rất nhanh thôi, nhưng đủ để Murasakibara và Himuro nhận ra.

"Có vẻ hơi đột ngột," Murasakibara chậm rãi nói, không để ý đến việc Kise có nghe anh nói hay không, và cũng bỏ qua việc hắn có thể hiểu hết những hàm ý rối ren trong câu nói của mình, "nhưng duyên phận là cái số, không tránh được."

Lại một thoáng im lặng chẳng biết ngắn hay dài, mỗi giây trôi qua với tiếng đồng hồ tích tắc nặng nề như đè nén tất cả những gì cay đắng nhất xuống trái tim vốn dĩ mỏng manh và nhỏ bé của Kise.

"Hai người họ thực sự rất đẹp đôi." Kise mỉm cười, nụ cười chua xót và cam chịu, cố gắng lờ đi ánh mắt khó hiểu của hai người đối diện.

Âm thanh trong giọng nói của Kise thực sự rất nhẹ, dường như hắn đang tự lẩm bẩm với mình một câu an ủi vô nghĩa, giống như hắn đang đứng trước một khủng hoảng lớn nhất cuộc đời mà chắc nịch tuyên bố rằng: "Mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn thôi."

Kise không thể phân tích được hết những cảm xúc phức tạp rối bời đang đan xen trong suy nghĩ của mình. Có chút gì đó như đố kị, có thất vọng, nuối tiếc, xót xa, lưu luyến và cả... nhẹ nhõm nữa.

Cốc trà trong tay Kise từ lúc nào đã nguội ngắt tuy vẫn chưa vơi nửa. Hắn cứ ngồi bất động như vậy một hồi lâu, mặc kệ những xúc cảm sâu thẳm nhất trong tiềm thức vẫn đang thét gào. Hắn cố gắng kiềm chế, bĩnh tĩnh nở một nụ cười, trong lòng thầm chúc phúc người con trai mang màu sắc thuần khiết của bầu trời, trời xanh thẳm mà xa vời vợi kia. Người đàn ông đó, so với Kise, chắc chắn sẽ khiến cậu hạnh phúc.

Có lẽ đối với hắn, Kuroko chưa phải là tất cả, nhưng bản thân cậu, vẫn luôn là một người quan trọng, là "duy nhất" của Kise trên thế giới này.

Nếu khoảng cách giữa hai người mãi không rút hắn, vậy Kise can tâm tình nguyện lùi về phía sau, lặng lẽ dõi theo Kuroko, âm thầm bảo vệ cậu.  
  


**03.**

"Anh Murasakabara, số bánh cho đơn hàng thứ hai đã nướng xong rồi ạ!"

Giọng nói lanh lảng có phần trịnh trọng của một thiếu niên học việc vang lên từ dưới bếp. Bên cánh cửa bếp mở hờ ngó ra một cậu trai có thân hình khảnh mảnh và mái tóc hạt dẻ được cắt tỉa gọn gàng. Murasakibara gật gầu rồi đứng dậy, nhanh chóng đi xuống. Từ khe thông gió trên tường tỏa ra mùi thơm phức của bánh nướng và nhân quả ngọt ngào, khiến người ta ăn no rồi mà vẫn không tự chủ kịt mũi, âm thanh dạ dày thèm thuồng vang lên sôi sùng sục.

"Muộn rồi. Em phải về đây ạ."

Kise ngước lên nhìn chiếc đồng hồ được treo trên tường cách đó không xa. Kim đồng hồ đã nảy sang con số mới. Hắn đứng dậy, chào Himuro rồi tiến về phía cửa, rời khỏi hiệu bánh MuraMuro.

Đêm đông lạnh buốt. Kise một mình đi giữa phố đêm với chiếc áo gió mỏng manh không thể giữ ấm, thân nhiệt cứ thế nhanh chóng truyền ra ngoài, thoáng chốc đôi tay đút trong túi của hắn đã tê cứng. Đôi môi đỏ mọng quyến rũ cũng sớm trở lên nhợt nhạt.

Thời gian này đường xá vắng lặng. Tất cả mọi người sau một ngày làm việc mệt mỏi đều trở về nhà, với nơi chốn ấm áp, bến đậu bình yêu mà quây quần bên nhau, húp những bát súp nóng cùng hàn thuyên tâm sự. Ai ai cũng vậy, họ đều có một nơi để trở về, cho dù có đi xa đến đâu, nơi đó cũng sẵn sàng dang cánh tay đón chào họ và trao cho họ những tình yêu thương ngập tràn hạnh phúc.

Kise cứ mờ mịt đâm đầu đi về phía trước, mặc kệ đôi chân đã vô thức đưa mình đi đâu. Đến khi định thần lại, hắn đã đứng trước trường Sơ trung Teiko, nơi hắn, Kuroko và những người khác đã có những kỉ niệm tuyệt nhất của thanh xuân, về bóng rổ, về những người đồng đội, và cả tuổi học trò.

Nhưng... nơi đó cũng đã chia lìa hắn và cậu, rồi để lại trong tiềm thức mỗi người những mảnh kí ức trống rỗng.

Ngôi tường cấp hai sau bao năm vẫn nằm đó, im lìm và trơ lặng. Ở khu nhà dành cho các câu lạc bộ một số phòng vẫn còn sáng đèn, trong đêm tối u ám dường như rất nổi bật. Đâu đó vài tiếng gió rít và lá cây xào xạc nghe rất ảm đạm.

Kise cứ đứng chôn chân một chỗ, quan sát sân trường từ ngoài cổng. Bỗng có hai nữ sinh từ trong trường bước ra, cả hai đều mặc bộ đồng phục quen thuộc gồm vest trắng và áo sơ mi xanh lam, tay xách túi, khuôn mặt vui vẻ cùng nhau hàn thuyên trò chuyện. Kise giật mình tỉnh táo lại, bước nhanh rời khỏi khu phố, ngôi trường cấp hai trượt ra khỏi tầm mắt của hắn rồi mất hút.

_#5/2018_


End file.
